Haunted
by Shelbey
Summary: There and gone, never to return. In the arms of an enemy, the biggest betrayal. Lust over love, want over need. Passion for the body, overpowering the mind. The story of two shinobi. [ItaSaku] [One shot] [LEMON WARNING!]


**Title**: Haunted

**Author**: Hitachiin Hikaru

**Fandom**: Naruto

**Rating**: "M" for lemon

**Genre**: Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any part of Naruto, including characters, cities, towns, scenarios, titles, or anything else about it you can think of. I just want to express my creative intent with this fic. I also do not own Haunted by Evanescence.

**Summary**: There and gone, never to return. In the arms of an enemy, the biggest betrayal. Lust over love, want over need. Passion for the body, overpowering the mind. The story of two shinobi. ItaSaku One shot LEMON WARNING!

**A/N**: Ah, yes… Not one of favorite couples at all, but I was asked to write this. So uh, yeah… My first try at anything lemon related, so don't flame too bad, please. Dedicated to my beloved 12Cblood who has a strange fetish for Itachi x Sakura for motives beyond my brain's reasoning. You had better be happy Jacky! This is for you, woman! Love ya!

-----------

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_And all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_(I know you're still there)_

-----------

Pale hands swiftly ran down an even paler body, exploring each and every part of it. Moans sounded and sweet nothings were whispered in the dark of night. The fire of lust burned bright in the eyes of two young ninja, one set emerald, and the other crimson. Hot kisses trailed along her thin collarbone, as a single hand held both of hers above her head, trapping her beneath him. She squirmed, her eyes sparkling with something akin to ecstasy trying to get closer to his body. He ran his free hand expertly across her toned stomach, through the valley of her full breasts and down her side. "Itachi," she moaned as his mouth crept to her neck, marking what was his. Her back arched instinctively as two of his fingers probed her core, causing her whimpers to get louder. "Please," she implored breathily, never wanting him to stop. Never stopping the teasing, nightly torture that she knew she couldn't live without.

"You're mine," he whispered huskily into her ear, his mouth brushing her skin, causing an exhilarating thrill to run up her spine. He crushed his lips to her already swollen ones, bruised from his aggressive gesture. "Now and forever, Sakura. No one else can have you." And she didn't want anyone else to. She belonged to him and him alone. No one else was permitted to touch her, or go anywhere near her. The handsome Uchiha was constantly at her side, watching, always watching. And love had nothing to do with his overprotective manner, or with her easy submission as his property. Two people, empty and alone, find something in each other's bodies. Their nightly passion play filled the void; nights spent in each other's arms cured the loneliness, if only for a little while. Then the bittersweet reality came back full force the next morning, when they moved from each other's warmth and clothed themselves.

"I'll be back tonight," he would always promise her impassively as he left, his eyes cold and hard. She would nod, simply nod, with a soft smile on her face. He was always there, just like he swore. When nighttime would come, he would burst into the room, looking at her in complete craving. They pulled the barrier clothing presenting from each other as fast as their hands could move, and he would roughly take her to his bed. Lips pressed to hers, tongues exploring the other's mouth, hands running along each other's bodies as if they weren't going to do this again the next night.

-----------

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you_

_Loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

-----------

She had tried to escape once. Back when she had first come there, when she hadn't become so dependant on him for her life, the feeling of him inside of her. She had been doughty then, and angry. She had gotten out when he had left, past Deidara and Kisame, past everyone into the woods. Her feet were bare and the snow brutal, and her blood splattered onto the white powder, dying it vermillion. Vermillion… like **his **eyes. But he knew she was gone. He always knew. He had found her, and taken her back as his plaything. And she had surrendered, knowing that she had no one else anyway.

She felt his tongue roll her nipple and she entangled her fingers in his onyx-black hair that reminded her of someone she had forgotten months ago. A scream tore through her throat as he abruptly entered her, pushing in hard. His kisses traced around her mouth, shunting aside the pain from her mind. A pull out, then another inward drive. She moaned, trying to break the kiss, but he refused, not yet done with her rose colored lips. Then she felt it, like she had felt so many times before by him. Her walls contracted around him, and he let out an almost inaudible grunt of pleasure, then continued with his thrusting. When he reached his climax he stopped, but didn't leave. He lay next to her panting body, still lightly pressing kisses to her neck.

Sakura's arms entwined loosely around his waist, and she pressed her breasts firmly against his hard chest. "You're mine," he repeated hauntingly, nibbling on her earlobe. "Only mine." And she knew.

-----------

_Hunting you, I can smell you, alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me_

_Raping me_

_Watching me_

-----------

His heart thumped erratically in his chest, reverberating in her mind, reminding her of his everlasting presence in her otherwise worthless life. Finally, he exited her and rolled onto his back as she rested her head and arm on his torso. His arm clamped tightly around her waist, drawing her closer to him. _You're mine_. His words rang through her head, giving her a sense of comfort in them. Because she knew she belonged somewhere, with someone, after all.

Love had absolutely nothing to do with it. Her mind was frightened of her partner beyond all logical thought, of his power, of his violent nature, of his lust. His want for her body and soul, but her heart reached out to the man. For his blood-soaked past, his total loneliness, his needs for someone like her. She willingly gave him herself, something to give him pleasure in his empty life, during the difficult times he faced, the hardships he felt, the suffering he was put through on a daily basis.

If you asked her, in the end, if love was an aspect in their relationship she would tell you no. But inside, she knew. She loved Uchiha Itachi.

-----------

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Watching me_

_Wanting me_

_I won't let you pull me down_

-----------


End file.
